


With Silence And Tears

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: If I should meet thee after long years,How should I greet thee?-With silence and tears。有奥默里克和第三方女性的暗示，慎入。





	With Silence And Tears

列车进站的时候努德内刚穿过地下通道，正提着被书册填得沉重的行李箱步上通往地面的台阶。汽笛悠长的低鸣如幽灵在头顶上方盘桓，为这料峭的寒春增添莫名悲愁的旋律。

黑色的群鸟在灰霾的天空飞翔，投下的影子乌压压地扫过地面，如一块满是破洞的裹尸布在离别的人群中拖曳。努德内扫了眼车票，10号车厢，应该在列车的末尾。他沿着铁轨朝着站台远端走去，在心里暗自估算着车门开启的位置，以免到时候提着箱子移动太远的距离。

经过卖香烟的小贩时，行李箱忽然自他的手里滑脱，落到地上发出一声闷响，惹得那吆喝的少年往这边看了眼。努德内弯下腰，掏出手绢将革制把手上湿滑的汗水擦干，再次握紧有些磨损的提手。

然而直起身子后，他却连一步也迈不出去，一条无形的锁链缠绕上他的双腿，将他牢牢地绑在原地。行李箱轻轻地落回地面，这次没有发出任何声音。

努德内的视线越过告别的人群，落在白色立柱边铸铁的长椅上。就在前方灰蒙蒙的雾霭里，一个熟悉的身影如同旧照片上剪下的残像，安静却不由分说地穿插进他的视野。

奥默里克坐在长椅上闭着眼睛，仰头靠着身后木质的椅背休息，面容看起来十分疲惫。与他发色相称的黑色长外套下摆敞开，松软地沿着他比常人更高挑的身形垂下，宛如一只受伤的乌鸦被折断耷拉的翅膀。

久别经年后的重逢是如此猝不及防，在这个白雾迷蒙的清晨，在郊外冷僻的火车站台，努德内毫无准备地再次见到了旧情人。奥默里克就坐在约一段铁轨远的地方，只要努德内愿意，他可以很自然地走过去，向他打个招呼，问他最近过得怎么样。

但他只是静立在原地，隔着寒冷迷蒙的空气，沉默不语地打量着那张困倦的脸。奥默里克看起来依然年轻，穿着考究而富有品味，头发修剪得整齐服帖，看起来这些年过得不错，至少表面上如此。

努德内感到些许安心，面容也因此舒缓，眼睛里蕴出几不可察的淡光，好似一片风雨后重归寂静的湖。视野里久停的黑色影子在他脑海里化作张开翅膀的乌鸦，将回忆的思绪载进羽梢的流光里，越过收音机里风云变幻的战事与时局，穿过漫长的牵挂与诉不尽的思念，重新回到他们恋情结束的那个暴雨夜。

玻璃破碎的锐声再度炸响在耳畔，将努德内惊醒在数年前夜半的风雨中。彼时他在无边的黑暗中睁开眼睛，起身想去确认阳台的窗户是否完好，穿过客厅时却发现不知何时回来的奥默里克躺在沙发上，神情哀败得好像一只被暴雨摧折在地的飞鸟。

“我背叛了你。”窗外转瞬即逝的电光照亮奥默里克苍白的脸，他的声音悲凉得像是一首挽歌，又仿佛正在教堂里忏悔。

“什么意思？”努德内看了眼阳台，玻璃窗完好无损，他走过去握住奥默里克的手，隔着皮肤传来的冰凉使他身体一颤。若不是手腕的皮肤下还有脉搏顽强地跳动，他会以为自己抓着的是只死人爪子。

奥默里克深深地吸了一口气，喉咙里发出的声音好似破漏的手风琴，他的嘴唇如干涸的鱼艰难地开合，可直到肺部的氧气耗尽，也没搜刮出合适的措辞。最后他是这么说的，“对不起，努德内，我们必须分手。”

你厌倦我了？还是喜欢上别人？通常人们会这么问。但奥默里克望向他的眼睛饱含着真切而浓厚的情意，像棵缀满果实的花楸树般热烈，使努德内确定答案不在这些俗套的台词之内，他没有放开握着的手，“告诉我，发生了什么？”与其说是质问一个背离而去的情人，他的声音更像是在安抚受伤的朋友。

“不能对任何人说，”奥默里克表情艰难地回答，仿佛喉咙里插着针，每一阵气流都会带来刺痛，“尤其不该告诉你，但你太聪明了，早晚会猜到一切。”

说罢，他伸手在沙发的缝隙里翻出一张揉皱的报纸，抖了抖将那散发着油墨香气的舒展开。一张照片横亘头版，那几位穿西装的外国政客，即使再不关心时局的人也不会不认识，他们所生活的世界正被那些交握的掌心翻覆着。

奥默里克的手指越过虚伪的笑脸，落在西装与礼帽的海洋中格外显眼的白裙上，“去年，一场学术会议后我认识了这位小姐，当时我并不知道她是谁，只当她是一位学者。她对我的课题很感兴趣，主动找我攀谈，我们聊得很开心。”这不是回忆的时候，男友也不是倾诉另一场罗曼史的合适对象，所以他长话短说，“谁知她就这么爱上了我，并告诉了我她的身份，以及她父亲的名字。”

这完全可以理解。努德内望着奥默里克英俊的脸与美丽的蓝眼睛，心里竟异常的平静和了然。他知道自己的男友从来都很受欢迎。

“一开始的时候，我拒绝得很坚决。”奥默里克简短地说，将所有重要不重要的细节尽数隐去，“但后来，事情变得不一样了。”

“她威胁你了？”努德内神情淡然地问，朝奥默里克那边靠了靠，后知后觉地嘲笑着自己的迟钝。

“没有，不是她，”奥默里克摇头，“教皇厅的人找到了我，劝说我接受那位小姐的爱，成为他们安插在敌营的一只乌鸦——目标是她的父亲。这老狐狸警惕心很强，他们尝试了许多次都功败垂成。”

“可你是位科学家，不是教皇厅训练的情报员。”努德内说出口便意识到这话的幼稚，在这样的时局下，又有谁可以决定自己是什么。更何况那是教皇厅，他们从不留有任何拒绝的余地。

“科学家是最难以伪造的身份，”奥默里克以濒死般的虚弱声音回答，“我的成果与论文比任何担保与介绍都令人放心，没有任何情报机构可以做到这种程度——她父亲当然查过我的底细。”稍作停顿后，他露出讽刺的表情，“听说那老头对我十分满意，甚至希望我的研究能为他所用。”

“你们开始多久了？”努德内的语调平淡得毫无波澜，他是在了解而非盘问。望过来的目光深沉而隐忍，无数难以倾诉的话语如夜晚发光的海藻，飘过那双眼睛里无垠的海洋。这让努德内克制不住去猜想，压垮奥默里克的最重一块筹码，或许便是此刻映那海蓝色里的模糊轮廓。

“不到三个月，我该早点告诉你的，”奥默里克的眼睛里充满内疚与自责，“态度转变太快会引起她的怀疑，所以我装作被她的诚意打动，缓慢而犹豫地逐渐接受她。与此同时，我依然心存着一丝侥幸，也许那位女士跟我相处久了就会觉得我无聊，然后厌倦我另寻新欢。我一遍又一遍地告诉自己：只是陪她看几场歌剧，跳几支舞而已，不算太出格。但昨晚我们……”

一道突然而至的闪电劈碎奥默里克的话语，光线熄灭后他再也无法收拾起声音，残留在他身上的香水味意味深长地替他补完余下的答案。

原来如此，所以是今天，所以是现在，他要跟我分手。努德内在心里叹息，比起自己夭折在热恋期的幸福，他更为那微微起伏的胸膛里艰难跳动的心脏而难过——奥默里克必然被它折磨得不轻。

他什么也没说，将奥默里克的手拉近到唇边，一个吻落在无名指的根部，代替那枚注定缺席的戒指，许下温热的爱意与深刻的理解。

“不要碰我，”奥默里克触电般地抽回手，痛苦让他的声音嘶哑，曾经如海洋般清澈的眼睛里布满血丝，绝望在这张红色的蜘蛛网里纤毫毕现，“……我不配。”他喃喃地重复着，“我不配。”

努德内没有追回逃离的那只手。他如蜡像般静默地望着奥默里克，如同隔着水族箱的玻璃凝视里面逐渐溺死的人。他可以清楚地看到对面那双眼睛里满溢的痛苦，读懂不停呼喊求救的口型……却终究打不碎那层玻璃，只能眼睁睁地看着鲜活的生命在近处窒息沦亡。

奥默里克还在断断续续地说着话，他没有只言片语在祈求原谅，与此相反，他恳请努德内忘掉他，如果做不到，那就憎恨他，诅咒他……说话的语气凄决得字字泣血，恨不得努德内直接拿刀捅进他的心窝。

沉默良久的努德内忽然俯身，记忆里温暖的白沙滩在他的脑海里发光，轻柔的浪花抚摸过赤裸的脚背，奥默里克弯腰在水里拾起一枚白贝壳放在努德内手心，得到一块湿漉漉的海玻璃作为回礼，这两样便是他们最初的定情信物。

衬衣被撕碎的声音在黑夜里听得格外分明，崩开的纽扣落地弹跳发出零落的脆响，如同室内落下了另一场骤雨。

奥默里克的抗拒刚出声便被吞没在热烈的深吻中，变成含混不清的叹息。女式唇膏的蜜蜡味道在他们的舌间弥漫。无需这样直白的提醒努德内也知道奥默里克的双唇几小时前曾安放在何处，但这并不能让他停下。他依次抚摸过白皙的皮肤上不属于他的暧昧痕迹，手掌顺着流畅的腰线熟稔地下滑，不顾奥默里克的反对坚决地扯开了拉链。

窗外雷声如擂鼓般轰鸣，瓢泼大雨打在玻璃窗上哗啦作响，树枝疯狂地舞动着发出刺耳的尖叫。衣料与皮革的摩擦、木质龙骨的摇晃、断续的喘息与战栗的颤抖，全都被彻底地淹没在暴雨摧枯拉朽的交响里，仿佛什么也没发生。

奥默里克迟迟未落的眼泪在释放的那刻倾泻而出，顺着他的面庞流淌成两道少为人所见的溪流，分不清有多少是因为这被告别推上极致的欢愉，有多少是源于心口被生生挖空的尖锐疼痛。

这是最后的夜晚，今夜过后他们便是路人。可努德内却比平日更加缄默，无用的话语只会使离别变得累赘。他让奥默里克枕在他的膝盖上，垂下的视线温柔，带着和煦的浅笑，灼热的手指在鸦羽般的黑发里穿梭，柔韧的发丝光滑，却凌乱得狼狈，令他想起幼时在雨天捡到的乌鸦。

他的奥默里克的确也即将变成一只乌鸦，飞进不知道藏着什么危险的雷鸣电闪中去。但愿他能在狂风骤雨中挺到天晴——坏天气总会过去的，不是吗？

努德内在奥默里克抽噎的呜咽声里闭目，这是他第一次听见这个坚强的男人哭泣，也将是最后一次。他希望沾湿他衣摆的这些水流，或多或少能降缓那水族箱顶端的液面，给被束缚在里面的人一丝哪怕最微不足道的喘息空间。

过分甜腻的花香气在努德内胃里阵阵翻腾，那个女人身上的香水随着混合蒸腾的汗液涂遍他的周身，挑战着他惯常保持的洁癖，可他却反常地任由这憋闷的味道包裹自己，长久地将他们两人紧密缠绕。

他没有足够的力量去打碎那令人窒息的玻璃缸，他救不了奥默里克。但只要他的双手还能够拥抱怀里这具身体，他就绝不会坐视他的爱人独饮苦酒——哪怕是毒药，他也要与他一起品尝。

皮革、脂粉、玫瑰花与铃兰，还有少许安息香……他的爱情在那夜的风雨中被研磨成了粉末，这便是最后的幸福萦绕在鼻腔里的味道，尝在嘴里则是一杯喝过便再也忘不掉的苦涩鸡尾酒。

又一列火车尖啸着驶来，站台上响起刻板单调的广播。

铸像般安静的奥默里克在喧嚣中睁开眼睛，重新变成鲜活而真实的人。他仪态优雅地站起来，从容地整理好仪表，掏出车票看了眼，然后转身朝着列车的尾部走去，黑色的长大衣掀起一阵风。

努德内注视着奥默里克的背影，看着他消失在挂着两枚红色数字的门边，那正是10号车厢。

列车员斜探出身体，拼命地摇着手里的铃，这是最后一遍催促，可努德内仍站在原地。他的手插在口袋里，票被他的指腹捏得湿润，那张单薄的纸被不可名状的力量赋予惊人的密度，坠得他的心口发沉，双腿像是灌了铅，一步也挪不动。

尖厉的汽笛声后，钢筋铁骨的长蛇吐着烟缓缓开动。努德内的视线定格在奥默里克身形隐没的位置，随着铁轮在轨道上滑动的声音慢慢拉近。

奥默里克坐在靠窗的位置上，习惯性地眺望着窗外，视线漫无目的地放空，没有聚焦在任何一处。而后车窗经过一根斑驳的立柱，他的眼睛骤然睁大，仿佛在漆黑的夜里捕捉到一粒星辰。他将脸贴近落满灰尘的玻璃，手指微曲着撑上那透明的屏障，目光与站台上注视着他的旧情人短暂交汇，而后雨雾蒙住他的眼睛，什么也看不清了。

借着车厢里昏暗的光线，努德内看见有一滴晶莹的闪光挂在奥默里克的眼角，然后如流星般滑落，坠入看不见的深渊里。他带着如昔日般的浅笑，轻轻挥手与奥默里克作别，目送时隔多年依然令人心动的脸在迷蒙的冻雾里远去。

细小的冰晶代替离别的泪水，从苍凉灰白的穹顶纷纷然飘洒，这个国家的冬季漫长得好似一场酷刑，雪花随时随地都可能落下。

努德内重新提起行李箱，缓步走下来时的台阶，他要去重新改签一张票。

2019-05-30


End file.
